


Show Her

by Vonnelise



Series: The Weird Ones' Epilogue [21]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Claiming, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Character of Color, Interracial Relationship, Jealous, Jealousy, Married Couple, No Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Possessive Behavior, Slight possessive behavior, quick write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonnelise/pseuds/Vonnelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tambryn gets the feeling that she has to claim what's hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Her

With Dean being the fancy man that he is, he wanted to go to a wine tasting at a vineyard. I'm not exactly fond of wine (I like harder stuff: vodka, tequila, rum), but my husband loves it, so here we are. 

"Tambryn, you aren't supposed to swallow the wine," Dean tells me for the hundredth time. I look him dead in the eye and swallow the white wine. He rolls his eyes. 

"Do they have vodka tastings anywhere? We should go to those. Probably be more fun," I say while looking around the room at all of the boring ass middle aged people. 

"That's called a party, Princess. Of course that'd be fun."

"Exactly."

"I've never seen you here before. Name's Anna." A woman of about forty-five and greying hair comes up to us...more like comes up to Dean. Since she's old and has tanned so much, her skin is freckled and wrinkly, especially around her boobs...that are on display in that skin tight blue dress. 

"I'm Dean," he then turns to me, "and this is my wife, Tambryn." 

The woman (bitch) reluctantly looks over at me with slight distaste. "Hi," she says curtly before turning her attention back to Dean. 

"So another American, huh? Thought I was the only one here."

"Nope, as you can see there are TWO Americans here," I butt in. 

Her smile falters a bit as she looks my way. "So where are you from?" She asks Dean. 

"Oh, nice of you to ask. I'm from Chicago," I answer. 

That bitch looks down at her glass and says, "I'll go get some more wine, see you around."

I turn to Dean and he already has that worried look on his face when he knows I'm about to make a scene. 

"Dean, I will fuck her up."

"I know. I know. I know. But-"

"There is no 'but'. You better deal with it before I do. Because I will fuck up everybody's day. I will fuck up that old bitch's day, I will fuck up your day," I point at a man that lands in my line of sight, "And I'll fuck up that man's day. Who the fuck does she think she is? She tried to make your wife a fucking outsider, Dean. How is that possible? I'm your wife!"

Dean places his hand on my shoulder to calm me. "Tambryn, I'll handle it, okay? I'm not interested in her in any way." 

I snort. "How could you? She's old and wrinkly and probably has ten kids. I'm young and tight everywhere."

Dean cracks a smile. "Are you hungry? They have some finger sandwiches on the table."

"Of course I'm hungry," I pout. He kisses my forehead before leaving. 

I pour myself another glass of wine, filling it till it hits the brim. "Miss, you're not supposed to drink it," a man on my right says. 

"So?" I ask after taking a big gulp. He walks away awkwardly after that. 

I watch Dean stack the small paper plate in his hand with sandwiches when that bitch comes up to him. I can't hear what they're saying, but she touches his arm. Dean backs away from her touch and has that business look on his face. He points to me and they both look over at me. 

I wave at him and then give her the middle finger. She quickly looks away. Dean bids his farewell before walking back over to me. 

He hands me the plate and says, "I dealt with it." 

I accept the sandwiches graciously. That bitch glares at me quickly before looking away. I'll have my fun with her soon. 

This vineyard has an eating hall where all of us are invited to have dinner. There are about five big round tables that sits about ten. Our names are on the table. And guess who sits right in front of me. That bitch. Her full name is Anna Housen. 

She sees her name on the table and slowly, begrudgingly walks over. Dean already scooted our chairs closer together (like he always does) so all I have to do is put half my body in his lap. 

"Oh, Dean I love your hair. I'm so glad you grew it out," I say while running my hand through his shoulder length silver hair. My eyes don't leave Anna's. 

Her jaw clenches, other than that you can't tell that she's agitated. Good. But not good enough. 

"I know what you're doing, Tambryn," Dean whispers, amused. 

"Hey, Ms. Anna, have you ever been married?" I ask her. 

She let's out a heady breath before answering. "Yes, four times."

Dean and I both look at her surprised. "Oh wow. Well I'm glad I found the right person for me," I press my lips to Dean's, even adding a little bit of tongue. "Remember our wedding night? Oh, it was so awesome, Anna. My Deanie here took me to the best hotel in Paris. Leading up to the wedding we hadn't seen each other in about a week, so you could imagine what went down in that hotel room," I giggle. 

Anna's nostrils flare. "Maybe I should switch tables."

"Yeah, and stop trying to fuck my husband while you're at it," I'm done playing with her. 

Her eyes widen because of my bluntness. Anna leaves the table without another word. 

Dean's chuckle makes me look over at him. "I've never felt so used in my life."

"What do you mean?" I ask. 

"You dangled me in front of her."

"And she deserved every minute of it."

Dean shrugs. "I'm not fighting it. I like to be claimed. But I told you I handled it."

I rub my hand through his scalp, my husband leaning in to it. 

"She needed to hear it from your wife, woman to woman. Just like how you wanted to deal with my ex at the bar that time."

The thought makes that dimpled smile fade away. "Don't remind me."

"But I'm not as violent as you."

"We both know that's not true," Dean says. 

I laugh, he couldn't be anymore right.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Tambryn's name was originally supposed to be 'Queenie'.


End file.
